


Testigo de nuestro amor

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escenas en la vida de Harry Potter y Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testigo de nuestro amor

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al día Internacional del Snarry en [La Mazmorra del Snarry](http://lamazmorradelsnarry.activoforo.com/forum)

Severus Snape pasea silenciosamente por su despacho.

Aunque no es un hombre sentimental, se está despidiendo del lugar que ha sido su santuario por más de veinte años.

La decisión de jubilarse prematuramente no la tomó él. Más bien fue un requerimiento de su pareja. Yo presencié el ultimátum:

_—No te estoy diciendo que no vaya a hacerlo en un futuro. Es solo que ahora no es un buen momento. Con los presupuestos tan ajustados…_

_—Vamos, esa es la excusa de este año. El curso pasado era el profesor de Encantamientos, en el que no confiabas lo suficiente. El anterior fue la jubilación de Poppy. Hace tres años…_

_—Suficiente, entiendo tu punto de vista. Pero te recuerdo que no son excusas, mi trabajo es tan importante como el del Jefe de Aurores._

_—Nunca he pensado lo contrario, Severus. De hecho, si acepté ese puesto fue porque tú me lo pediste._

_—Yo no te pedí nada. Simplemente sugerí que a tu edad, seguir asumiendo esos riesgos…_

_— ¿A mi edad? ¿Cómo que a mi edad? ¡Soy el Jefe de Aurores más joven en toda la historia del Ministerio de Magia!_

_—Por supuesto, Harry Potter, siempre rompiendo esquemas._

_—Severus, no sigas por ahí. No te lo permito._

_—Oh. ¿Y yo tengo que permitirte a ti que te inmiscuyas en mi vida porque quieras jugar a hacer de abuelo?_

_—¿Que quiera jugar a…? Vale. De acuerdo._

_—¿A dónde vas ahora? Pensaba que te quedabas a cenar conmigo._

_—Exacto. Contigo. No con tus compañeros. Cientos de niños. Fantasmas. ¿Sigo, o has entendido mi “punto de vista”?_

_—Al principio no te importaba… Harry. ¡Harry! ¡Será posible! Dejarme con la palabra en la boca. ¡Y se ha ido sin despedirse!_

_—No creo que estuviera de humor para besarte, Severus._

_—Albus, no empieces otra vez a defenderle. No me refería a eso._

_—Ah, entonces no te referías a “esas” despedidas que a veces se alargan tanto…_

_—No me olvidaré de girar tu cuadro la próxima vez._

_—¿Próxima vez? Quizás no haya una próxima vez si sigues tratándole de ese modo._

_—Por supuesto que la habrá. Siempre vuelve. Y Merlín sabe que le he dado suficientes razones para que no lo haga._

_—¿Aún apartando a la gente de ti, Severus? ¿La gente que te aprecia, que te quiere?_

_—Es mejor así. De todos modos el que va a ser abuelo es él. Si quiere pasar los fines de semana con su progenie, es libre de hacerlo._

_—Vamos Severus, como si James no te considerara parte de su familia. ¿Y tú? ¿Te tengo que recordar cómo lo llevaste en brazos hasta la enfermería cuando se cayó de la escoba en su primer partido? ¿Has hecho eso alguna vez con otro alumno? Y eso que aún no eras el novio de su padre._

_—¡No digas esa palabra! Es insultante, a mi edad._

_—Es exactamente lo que eres. Lo que sois. Hasta que decidas hacer de Harry un hombre honrado y te declares. Él no lo hará. No confía lo suficiente en tu respuesta._

_—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Harry sabe que le…_

_—¿Qué sabe? Ni siquiera eres capaz de confesárselo a un retrato. ¿Acaso se lo has dicho a él alguna vez?_

_—No es necesario. Harry lo sabe. Tiene que saberlo…_

_—Conoces a nuestro Harry. Su infancia, su inseguridad. Ahora lo conoces de verdad. Piensa en ello. Y piensa también en por qué te niegas a dejar un trabajo que hace tiempo que te importa menos que el bienestar de tu novio. ¿Alguna vez Harry ha hecho ostentación de su puesto de poder? ¿Crees realmente que el retirarte le hará verte con menos admiración de la mucha que te tiene?_

_—Basta. Me retiro a mis aposentos._

_—¿No cenarás antes? ¿Severus? ¡Severus! Ay, hijo mío. Ojalá tomes la decisión acertada._

La tomó, y por ello se está despidiendo de su despacho.

*************

Quién iba a decir que la relación entre estos hombres tan dispares llegaría tan lejos. Aún recuerdo su primer beso. Se lo dieron aquí, en mi presencia.

_—¿Qué miembro de la familia Potter ha sido herido esta vez? ¿O acaso vienes por algún otro Weasley?_

_—Si hubiera pasado algo lo sabrías tú antes que yo. Y podrías decir sus nombres, Severus, después de todo los ves tú más que su propio padre._

_—No está bien que un director tenga favoritos. ¿Verdad Albus? Eso es algo que aprendí de ti._

_—Hola Harry. Sé cuando vienes por el tono de voz de Severus. Últimamente ya no usa el sarcasmo con nadie como lo usa contigo._

_—Buenas noches, Albus. Qué le voy a hacer, siempre he logrado motivarle._

_—Si queréis hablar os dejo solos…_

_—Has sido tú el que se ha dirigido a mí primero. Pero ahora que lo dices, será mejor que me vaya a mi otro retrato. Me espera una fiesta de lo más prometedora. Adiós Harry, cuídate._

_—Adiós, Albus. Severus, ¿has conseguido saber dónde está ese otro cuadro tan misterioso?_

_—No, no hay manera de que suelte prenda. De todos modos no es una prioridad en mi agenda. ¿Qué te trae por Hogwarts si no es por tus retoños?_

_—Mal día en el Ministerio. Algo ha explotado en el Departamento de Misterios. Aún no sabemos qué, pero el incendio ha sido espectacular. Esperaba que me invitaras a una copa de ese Whisky de fuego que guardas para emergencias._

_—Lo guardo para “mis” emergencias. Ahora entiendo el olor a humo y el estado de tu uniforme. Podrías haber tenido la delicadeza de ducharte antes de venir. ¿Un vaso está bien?_

_—De momento. Gracias. Te compraré otra botella la próxima vez que Albus explote un caldero. En compensación._

_—Baldía compensación si luego tengo que compartirlo contigo…_

_—Vamos Severus, no te quejes tanto. En el fondo te gustan mis visitas. Creo que hasta has llegado a inventarte castigos para que viniera al castillo. Al menos al principio, cuando juzgabas a James por mis actos, tal y como me condenaste a mí._

_— Ya hablamos de ello, no es verdad._

_—Hablamos de ello y yo tenía razón._

_—No hay manera que puedas recordar eso. No con la cantidad de Whisky de fuego que ingeriste esa noche._

_—Tú lo recuerdas y es suficiente para mí. Dime Severus, ¿tendré que seguir inventándome razones para venir, cuando los chicos ya no estén en Hogwarts?_

_—No sé qué quieres decir._

_—Lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo. Estamos mayores para jugar al rato y al ratón. Dime, ¿voy a necesitar buscarme una excusa cada vez que venga a verte?_

_—No. No la necesitas._

Fue entonces cuando se besaron. Harry, cómo no, dio el primer paso. Había visto innumerables veces cómo flirteaban, pero el auror no hizo un movimiento hasta que tuvo la aquiescencia del director.

Snape no cerró los ojos, al contrario del más joven. Los tenía abiertos en sorpresa, y quizás también porque no se acababa de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El beso apenas duró unos segundos, pero los dos suspiraron profundamente al separarse. Llevaban mucho tiempo anhelando ese momento, esperándolo, sin atreverse a precipitar las cosas debido a su anterior historia juntos.

_—¿Quieres asearte?_

_—¿En tu cuarto privado?_

No supe qué más ocurrió aquella noche, aunque los vi alejarse abrazados, los dos con una sonrisa satisfecha que dejaba poco a la imaginación…

*************

La primera vez que los vi juntos fue cuando Harry me llamó. Él había demostrado muchas veces ser fiel a Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, a Dumbledore. Eran tiempos duros y me necesitaba, no dudé en acudir a su llamada.

Al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos le encontré asistiendo a Severus Snape en sus últimos momentos de vida. Le había mordido una serpiente, repetidamente, el veneno se extendía por su cuerpo mientras su sangre manchaba la ropa de Harry y el suelo bajo ellos.

Entendí entonces para qué me había convocado el joven. Unos años antes yo le había salvado a él de una situación parecida.

Así que, sin que tuviera que pedírmelo, lloré lágrimas curativas sobre el cuello del director.

*************

Harry Potter ha entrado también en el despacho. Dudo que él venga a despedirse, seguramente ha venido a dar apoyo a su pareja. Efectivamente, le rodea con sus brazos desde su espalda, ofreciendo su compañía sin imponerse ante él.

_—¿Cambiando de opinión?_

_—Un Shytherin nunca se retira, Potter._

_—Mmm… lo harías si te conviniera._

_—Pero no me conviene, ¿no? No con lo que me espera en casa._

_—¿Un abuelo al que tendrás que limpiarle más babas que al bebé llorón? Según tus propias palabras._

_—Una familia. Una pareja con la que compartir el resto de mis días. ¿Un esposo?_

_—¿Esposo? ¿Severus, qué? Oh. ¿Un anillo?_

_—Di que sí y acabemos con esto._

_—Y aquí se acabó el romanticismo._

_—Sabías desde un principio con quién te juntabas. Si quieres romanticismo, ponte ese anillo y vamos a casa._

_—Mmm… sí ¡Sí! Vamos a casa. Adiós Fawkes. Cuida de Neville. ¿Albus?_

_—Está en su otro retrato. Por fin me ha contado dónde está._

_—¿Y dónde está?_

_—Te lo cuento en casa._

 

**FIN**


End file.
